Until a few years ago all watches were mechanical in operation, a hand-wound spring being the source of energy. Such timepieces presented an analog display of time in hours, minutes and seconds. Where the day and data were displayed, the display could be considered to be digital, but the display was mechanically produced.
Wristwatches powered by an electro-chemical battery were developed, the display of hours, minutes and seconds still being presented in analog fashion. However, the development of large scale integrated circuitry made it possible to present all of the time units digitally, namely, hours, minutes, seconds, day and date. However, if the time is presented continuously, the drain upon the battery becomes excessive so that the life of the battery is unsatisfactorily short. Accordingly, provision must be made for activating the display only when the wearer of the wristwatch desires to know the time. This requirement necessitates the provision of special means for activating the display. In general, such means involve the use of both hands although special devices are available for activating the display without the use of both hands. Nevertheless, it would be desirable to display the time continuously and in analog fashion without excessive drain upon the battery, reserving the display of the day and date for those instances where the wearer desires this information. The present invention is designed to meet these needs. In addition, the present invention is designed to produce a digital display of the month, date, day, morning, afternoon, and battery life remaining, as well as other features in digital fashion in a watch which is thin relative to ordinary constructions.